esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kjula
Kjula of Jul is an Esmeraldan military officer. He is husband to Senator Clascea. Biography He is a former marine Sergeant who enlisted during the Stradan War. Eventually he was commissioned as an officer with the help of his friend, Edmund Marchetti. Kjula served with Marchetti on the HMS Procyon and HMS Daria during the Stradan War, the Sodraas Shipyards during the fleet rebuilding effort, and once again on the HMS Daria during the Border Wars. He is currently serving under Marchetti once again as his executive officer of Falkair Station along the Advenan border. He holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He is married to Clascea, a prominent Isalon senator and party leader. He has one son with Clascea, named Las. Personality Kjula almost constantly exudes magnanimity and sternness and is held in great respect (and some fear) by nearly all of his fellow solider. Used to having his way, he tolerates neither audacity nor silliness from his subordinates, and is known to turn cold towards people who said or did things in front of him that were stupid, or if he thought they were trying to be funny. Despite his strict demeanour, however, Kjula does exhibit a dry sense of humour which usually comes out when times were tough. True to Isalon principles, he values bravery and loyalty highly, thinking cowardice to be a heavy flaw. Kjula is not afraid to speak his mind and occasionally shows a sharp tongue, especially during arguments. For the most part, though, he usually maintains great emotional composure, without being indifferent. Although he is not always particularly personable, Kjula was a huge supporter and friend of Edmund Marchetti. He can be very warm and supportive during times of trouble or loss and cares a great deal about his crew. As well as this, he has a temper that can reveal itself on occasions when he is angrily flustered. Kjula is strong willed, a dedicated soldier and extremely loyal. Physical Description Isalon male. He is from a low ranking noble family. Long dark hair and full beard. He is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant enhanced with his Isalon physiology. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held * Notable Accomplishments *Stradan War Veteran *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5226: Born in Isalo Prime *5226: Inducted into House Jul, Master Caste *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5238: Third Metal War Ends. *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Enlists with the Imperial Legion *5243: Assigned to Marine Corps Division *5243: Enlisted as Private *5243: Assigned to HMS Procyon as Rifleman *5243: Participates in the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5244: Promoted to Corporal *5244: Assigned as Fireteam Baker 2nd *5245: Promoted to Sergeant *5245: Assigned as Fireteam Baker 1st *5245: Participates in the 'Battle of Mollas' *5246: Accepted to Esmeraldan Officer Training Correspondence *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5248: Promoted to Sergeant-Major *5248: Assigned as HMS Procyon Marine Assault Group Leader *5249: Granted Commission as Ensign *5249: Assigned to Weapons Division *5249: Assigned to HMS Daria as Weapons Officer *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached. *5251: Assigned to Sodraas Shipyards as Weapons Specialist and Executive Officer *5252: Promoted to Lieutenant (JG) *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5255: Assigned to HMS Daria as Weapons Officer. *5255: Participates in the 'Judgement Day Three Week Border War' *5255: Participates in the 'Narvy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Vincy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Tan Five Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Jidaimono Four Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Chaeronea Six Month Border war' *5257: Marries Clascea of the House Regdor *5258: Participates in the 'Nigeb 48 Hour Border War' *5258: Participates in the 'Rehteg Eight Week Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nedeed Two Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Edujactia Five Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nonnel Eight Week Border War' *5260: Promoted to Lieutenant *5260: Borders Wars End *5261: Transferred to Command Division *5261: Assigned to Falkair Station as Executive Officer *5262: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *5262: Son, Las, born on Falkair Station *5263: Receives Naval Flight Wings Category:Isalons Category:Nobles Category:Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Isalo Category:Falkair Station personnel Category:Enlisted Personnel Category:Marine Corps personnel Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:HMS Daria personnel Category:Sodraas Shipyards personnel Category:Pilots Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:Democratic Republican Party Category:Boar Category:Legionnaires Category:House Jul